Locked
by Hika-senpai
Summary: A Easter finalmente consegue colocar as mãos em Ikuto. Ele, que optou em sair da casa de Amu para impedir que ela corresse mais perigos, agora está aprisionado e corre grandes riscos de vida. Sua saúde está instável, e seu tempo está acabando.


**Locked**

**Ikuto's POV**

-Eu não precisaria ser tão severo com você se você fosse mais obediente. - resmungou meu querido "papai", logo fechando a porta do quarto e me deixando sozinho. O que ele pensava que eu era? Um cachorrinho que deve abaixar a cabeça para o dono e ficar preso em uma correia para não morder a perna de ninguém?

Não. Eu não era um cão sarnento como ele ou o resto daquela maldita corporação pensava. Eu era...

Um gato. Um gato de rua que devia ser livre.

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

Já não sentia quase nada. Meu corpo tremia um pouco, mas era impossível para mim dizer se era pela falta de açúcar, vitaminas, água, frio ou... medo. Estava no chão ainda, da mesma forma que havia sido jogado pelos capangas do meu padrasto. Não sei de onde tirei forças, só sei que, trêmulo e vacilante, consegui levantar.

-Amu... - a imagem da garota de cabelos rosados veio-me subitamente à cabeça. Sorri de lado, apoiando-me na parede mais próxima para não cair. É... Agora já sabia de onde havia tirado forças.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

Aquele quarto era pequeno, frio, sem iluminação praticamente. Apenas alguns míseros raios da luz do luar conseguiam passar pela pequenina e única janela que existia ali. Mesmo que Yoru estivesse comigo para fazermos chara nari, quebrar as grades daquela janela seria inútil e impossível. Inútil pois a abertura era pequena demais, e meu corpo jamais conseguiria passar por ela; Impossível porque eu já estava no meu limite, sem forças para manter uma transformação com meu pequeno companheiro.

Se ao menos ela soubesse onde eu estava... Talvez...

Semicerrei os olhos, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Feh... A quem eu queria enganar? Eu não passo de um gato negro que só traz má sorte para aqueles à minha volta. Foi melhor assim. Fazer com que Amu me odiasse para me esquecer. Não iria permitir que ela se envolvesse mais.

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Eu sou realmente patético. A que ponto eu cheguei... Consegui perder a única garota que eu amava. A única que poderia fazer pelo menos um pouco de diferença em minha vida solitária.

-Você nunca virá, não é? - É, é melhor assim. Não se atreva a vir, Amu. Preso aqui, jamais conseguiria te ajudar se algo lhe acontecesse.

De repente senti o chão ceder um pouco sob mim. Estava tonto. Não iria aguentar por muito tempo.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

Eu nunca pude admitir, mas você sempre me ensinou coisas valiosas. Lutar por aquilo que eu acredito, nunca desistir, ser forte para proteger a todos que eu amo. Nunca fui muito bom para lidar com sentimentos, entretanto você me faz desejar ser diferente.

Antes de você aparecer pela primeira vez na minha frente, eu trabalhava para a Easter com total indiferença, desprezando tudo e todos. Não me importava quantos ovos eu poderia destruir, quantos sonhos eu poderia arruinar. Só queria fazer meu trabalho e mais nada. Mas você... Você me fez perceber que aquilo era errado. Por causa de você, passei a agir nas sombras, indo contra o que me era ordenado só para não vê-la triste.

Acho que nunca senti tanta necessidade de estar com alguém, como sinto com você. E nunca senti tanto desespero por não estar, como sinto quando estou longe de você. Você está bem? Está sorrindo? Certamente sim... Você tem o kiddy-king agora, não é?

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

Uma vez lhe disse que jamais faria algo que você não gostasse. E é verdade. Por mais que eu adore provocá-la, nunca quis fazer algo que a afastasse de mim. Mas acabei fazendo. Suas palavras ainda ecoam em minha mente debilitada.

"Pessoas como você deveriam simplesmente desaparecer!"

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

Com as costas apoiadas na gélida parede, deslizei até cair no chão. Estava chegando em meu limite. Já fazia dias que eu me sentia assim, fraco, sem vontade para nada. Meu padrasto me prendera ali na esperança de que eu me recuperasse logo para fazer mais um servicinho sujo para ele. Ele estava decidido a prosseguir com aquele maldito plano para obter o Embryo, independente de como eu esteja. Não estava em condições para mais nada. Nem física nem mentalmente.

Estava exaurido, cansado, derrotado. Se eu morresse ali, não faria diferença. Ninguém iria saber. Ninguém iria se importar. Gatos azarados como eu não têm para onde ir. Nem o céu e talvez nem o inferno. Para onde eu iria então? Provavelmente continuaria mergulhando eternamente nesse abismo que eu mesmo construí ao aceitar trabalhar para a Easter de forma a pagar pelos "pecados" do meu pai biológico.

Não há piedade no mundo dos adultos.

**And oh I scream for you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Um desespero tomou-me subitamente. Não queria partir ainda sem antes vê-la mais uma vez. Ouvir sua voz brigando comigo por provocá-la de novo. Encarar aqueles olhos dourados e vívidos, tocar em sua pele macia e em seus cabelos, provar seus lábios finos e rosados.

Nunca precisei tanto sentir alguém agora como preciso de você.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

"Ikuto, não há ninguém de quem você goste?" ela perguntou baixinho naquela noite, fitando-me.

"Sim... Você."

Foi a primeira vez que declarei-me para alguém. Embora aquela não tivesse sido minha primeira demonstração de carinho para ela. Só que ela nunca percebeu, sempre esteve cega, senão obcecada, pelo kiddy-king.

Será que Amu nunca vai entender que a minha forma pervertida de agir com ela nada mais é do que uma maneira de eu dizer que a amo e quero ficar ao seu lado para sempre?!

Se minhas atitudes não dizem nada, então minhas palavras serão mais inúteis ainda.

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Fechei os olhos, exausto. Dormir... Sim, era apenas isso o que eu queria fazer agora. Dormir e talvez... Não acordar mais. Eu perdi tudo, não me restara mais nada. Perdi meu pai, meu violino, minha liberdade, minha... Amu.

**And all I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

"Apenas... cresça logo, está bem?" foi meu último pedido à ela naquela mesma noite em que me declarei. Sim, Amu... Cresça e se torne uma bela mulher. Sinto inveja daqueles que a possuirão, daqueles que estarão constantemente ao seu lado. Mas isso não importa. Meu último desejo agora é que você seja muito amada e feliz, e que te protejam todos os dias como se você fosse um tesouro precioso, único, raro. Pois até nisso eu falhei...

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

A porta escancarou-se. Abri meus olhos preguiçosamente, as olheiras bem visíveis.

Eram os capangas do meu padrasto.

-Anda logo, está na hora de tocar um pouco! - um deles exclamou, pisando com força em minhas costelas. Eu estava péssimo, eles podiam ver isso muito bem. Porém, a palavra "compaixão" não existia nas regras da empresa.

Não tive escolha. Aquela era minha sina.

Pensei uma última vez na imagem sorridente de minha Amu antes de me entregar completamente ao poder do instrumento que controlava minha mente, antes de eu deixar de ser quem eu era. Por fim, cheguei à conclusão que, eles até podiam controlar meu corpo e minha mente, mas meu coração... Meu coração não. Meu coração já tinha um dono, ou melhor, dona. E nada nem ninguém tiraria o último fio de humanidade e força que me restava: o meu amor por Amu.


End file.
